A Life In the Pink House
Authors * Mrabidos21 (Eva) Introduction Hey girls! I'm doing my first RP, I want to give it a try. Now let's go have some fun in the pink house and solved the mystery of the missing girl!! ''-Eva'' Description This RP takes a place in very far place called Kingdom of Sythazanian, where a group of girls have owned the pink house for a very long time. They've always had fun, solving the mysteries around the neighbourhood and among other. So the goal of this roleplay is to solve the mystery of the missing girl called Addison. It happens right after they got a call from the police that the girl was their neighbour next door, and they all need to solve it. Untitled-0.png Rules # Please no bad language or bullying. # Each player must play a MC (Main Character) and the others must be MC's best friends. Ask for a MC, it's customizable, and Eva can decide how the MC will look, because she will be playing as the MC. # Please don't play other people's characters without their consent. # Everyone is allowed to play one role. Characters Bethany Briddle (Fangirl1418) * Age: 15 * Family: (Unamed mother and father), Fiona Briddle (sister that went missing before Bethany was even born), Dana Briddle (big brother by six years), friends, Immy (her dog). * Appearance: Short brown hair with natural red tints, brown eyes, medium skin, freckles. Wearing stretchy jean leggings, a black and cheetah top, and a pair of red sneakers. * Personality: Goofy, kind, talkative, excitable and approachable. * Good traits: Forgiving, generous, and once she makes a promise she will always keep it. * Flaws: Is so talkative it becomes annoying, she’s loud and usually gets so tired by bedtime she starts talking nonsense. * Skills: Is a fantastic fantasy and fan fiction writer, can make sandwiches (lol), and has an eye for details. * Reasons why Bethany does mystery solving: # She’s with her besties # She loves mystery movies # The most important reason: Bethany hopes that one day she’ll be able to solve the mysterious case of the missing Fiona Briddle. Her sister,who she never met but loves unconditionally. Elcie Edlyn Evergrove (Lunadragongirl) * Age: 14 * Personality: Reserved and introverted, Elcie is a kind and smart girl who is surprisingly mature for her age. However, she has very strong opinions - almost to a fault - and can be overly analytical (even though her anylizing is usually extremely helpful). She is also renowned by her friends for being a bit of "party-pooper". She also tends to hide most her herself from even those she loves, and has a hidden - like many of her traits - low self-confidence and insecurity. Has an innate love of animals, fantasy, classical music and libraries. * Appearance: Long waist-length raven-black hair that she hates cutting, almost always down. Pale skin. Her eyes are sky-blue and relatively big. Usually wears long-sleeved, very modest clothing unless it is summer (even then she ALWAY wears modest t-shirts). She loves the colour red - especially crimson - so most of her clothes are either that, white, cherry or lilac. Loves wearing dresses in special occasions. * Fun fact: She blushes quite easily and has a big sweet tooth. Grace Jones (PandaPrincess7) * Age: 14 * Appearance: Black hair, blazing teal eyes, red lips and pale skin. Likes casual clothes, but can really work a eveing gown if neccessary. * Skills: Very smart, is in college level math. Very good at science, math and if nessacry, she's very good at cooking. Isabelle Button (Bellybuttongirl) * Age 17 * Personality: Bubbly, quirky and a bit naive * Appearance: Always wears pink shoes. Usually casually dressed, main outfit consists of a sky blue crop top and dark blue jeans. Blonde and wavy hair. Penelope Felicity Bengkook (Mrabidos21) * Age: 14 * Personality: Dork, supportive, caring, curious of wanted to know something surrounds her. * Appearance: Silver dress and heel, ponytail Persimon Jones (Conservative Cupcake Queen) * Age: 14 * Personality: Ambivert, optimistic, secretive, slightly mean * Appearance: She wears hoodies and sweaters a ton of the time, mostly tights and jeans, and sneakers. Her hair is blonde with dark black roots and is in a bob. Her hair is also thin. Category:Role-Plays